Sovereign Carrier
General The Sovereign Carrier is the Altairian Carrier, and the first Tier 7 Carrier as well. It is also the Last Altairian Hull to make its debut. Strategy and Setup Advantages The Sovereign Carrier has a significant boost to shield energy, and by default is able to recharge its shields through out combat, making its survivability much higher than previous carriers. The recharge rate can be further augmented with Deflector Shell or Regeneration Converter, increasing its durability even further. It is also able to equip Cyclotron Beams, and can snipe its foes from tremendous range, but its true strength lies in its overdrive. When paired with the Enguard Overdrive Generator, it boosts the shield defense of all ships in its support range, and grants an Ion field that boosts damage to shields by 100%. This makes it extremely effective against enemy fleets that tend to have much more shields and less armor. It also possesses the characterestic 50% Alien and 40% Plasma resistances respectively, thereby significantly reducing the effectiveness of weapons dealing these damage types. Disadvantages The Sovereign is unable to equip any other support fields, especially the Agility Field Generator, Phase Shifter Generator and etc which are meant for the Paladin Carrier, and since the Enguard only triggers when 3 or more enemies are in its firing range, is effectively unable to generate a support field, causing it to ose out against previous generations of carriers which would almost always generate a supoort field. If equipped with Squadrons, Suppressors and Tyrants, with their squadron damage boost, will effectively make short work of its squadrons, rendering the carrier defenseless against any fleets with those ships inside. Like all carriers, it is slow, and has limited mobility, making it somewhat of a liability in combat even with the benefits it offers. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 3; 3}} ; 1; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; ; 27,900}} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; 82,732}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; 50%}} , Same level of Valhalla Carrier}} Trivia *The Sovereign Carrier is the first Tier 7 Carrier. *The Sovereign Carrier was the first carrier to utilize an Overdrive Generator, which combines both the support field and Overdrive systems together. *The sprites for this ship were released 1 month early in the May 2018 Update. *The Sovereign Carrier had the largest base health of any ship in the game until the Behemoth Dreadnought was released. *On December 25th of 2018, players were given the Sovereign Carrier as a gift from KIXEYE. Gallery VEGA Conflict Sovereign Carrier Mk 1-2.png|Sovereign Carrier Mk1-2 Render VEGA Conflict Sovereign Carrier Mk 3-4.png|Sovereign Carrier Mk3-4 Render VEGA Conflict Sovereign Carrier Mk 5.png|Sovereign Carrier Mk 5 Render VEGA Conflict Sovereign Carrier Mk 6.png|Sovereign Carrier Elite Render Sovereign1.PNG|Sovereign Carrier Elite and 4 Bastion Cruisers chasing down a Paladin Carrier Elite. Sovereign2.PNG|A Group of Cavalier Cutters Rushing a Sovereign Carrier escorted by a group of Bastion Cruisers. Sovereign3.PNG|Elite Inquisitor Destroyers Taking advantage of the Pierce on the Xeno Sai Missile to destroy a Sovereign Carrier behind Elite Bastion Cruisers. Sovereign4.PNG|A Sovereign Carrier firing Cyclotron Beams at Altairian Corvettes. ----